


Final Fantasy 3 Sentence Ficathon

by Siver



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: 3 sentence fics done for3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth





	1. To Love a Summoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Final Fantasy X - Any/Yuna - loving a martyr is like loving a shooting star you are a widow(er) before the i do](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8756272#cmt8756272)

To love your Summoner was simply a matter of course; to fall _in_ love was an act met with pity--a story that could only serve as a warning.  
Tidus never understood these whispers and thought the whole thing nonsense until truth after truth was revealed. Love a Summoner or love a dream; maybe they could somehow cancel each other and one and one could still make two instead of zero, or maybe it was only a fool's hope, but if so, he'd choose to be the fool.


	2. Cooking Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Final Fantasy IX, Quina & any, cooking advice](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8827184#cmt8827184)

"Frog?" Quina supplied and Eiko shook her head with a scowl at the stew she attempted. She'd tried before, but no matter how the moogles had spiced things up frog-anything was disgusting to her.  
Quina took the ladle from her and spoke again, "Special spice," and proceeded to sprinkle some kind of powder in while stirring, and to Eiko's surprise the stew really did smell better, and maybe she would have to come to Quina for advice more often; it wasn't all frog after all.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [ any, any, found family (Final Fantasy VI, Terra & party)](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9112112#cmt9112112)

Danger lurked ever present, but for now the airship was alight with good cheer and happy noises. Mog posed for Relm while she painted, watched over by Interceptor and Strago, Setzer and Cyan had engaged in a game of chess of all things and just as much in a debate over the similarities with poker--Cyan didn't sound convinced--Edgar vanished into the engine rooms trailed by a curious Gau, and Sabin and Celes sat in a corner chatting while Shadow was no doubt out on the deck.   
  
Terra never knew her family past the single story given to her and she thought she found one at last in Mobliz, and that was true, but what was also true was that she'd found one right here and somehow she'd gone from not having a family at all, or even quite understanding what one truly was, to having two she would protect with all her might.


	4. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Final Fantasy VI, Sabin, ghosts](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9191216#cmt9191216)

Sabin paces away to the other end of the platform--best to leave Cyan with his thoughts. He doesn't expect different thoughts to wrap round him, creeping in like the mist with a single question: was father here? Did this train carry away a king, would he have been able to stop it in tracks, and would it have made any difference to see a ghost one more time?


	5. Lights Through the Cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9268784#cmt9268784)

Somehow they're always there when the days grow difficult and the past isn't so far behind as to be forgotten.

Rosa's words come from behind in a firm yet gentle reminder, as ever knowing what is on his mind: "You no longer stand under that shadow."

When Kain turns to see her and Cecil standing side by side, he wonders if the cracks they broke through his armour could ever really be large enough for these shining souls.


End file.
